Our Miracle
by ProudColferette
Summary: This is an Mpreg story and my first attempt at it. It also is on an alternate universe/timeline than the show. Kurt is a Medical Assistant & Blaine is advisor to the Warblers. Liz is Kurt's younger sister. Kurt passes out one day at work and discovers something that he thought was impossible! Obviously an AU/alternate timeline. **On Hiatus but will be completed**
1. Chapter 1

_**Gulp! This is new territory for me. I hope it turns out alright. I am going to write it in Kurt's POV. Liz is his sister. She is 16 and he's 21. Kurt is a Medical Assistant &amp; Blaine is the advisor for the Warblers. This takes place two months after the wedding. Also this is on an alternate timeline/universe than the show. Also the baby is conceived after they are reunited a month prior to the wedding.**_

Did you ever have something happen to you that you knew couldn't happen? Or thought couldn't happen. That's what happened to me. I was feeling sick on and off since I married the love of my life, Blaine Anderson, two months ago. Two weeks after we got back from our Honeymoon, I started to get sick almost every day. I thought it was the flu. Today I was at work and in the process of taking a patient to the exam room, when The room started to darken and I passed out. When I came to, I was in the hospital.

"Mr. Hummel?" A voice called.

Groggily I whisper, while open my eyes,"it's Hummel-Anderson. Please call me Kurt. What happened?"

"You were at work and passed out. They couldn't revive you. Have you passed out prior to this?"

"No. I have been more lightheaded than normal and have been sick for a few months. Throwing up every day." My eyes grow wide when I realize what might be wrong."I'm dying aren't I?"

The doctor grinned. "No Kurt you're not dying. We ran blood tests. I want to ask you, before your husband gets here. Do you know if you are a carrier for the male pregnancy gene?"

I thought my ears were playing tricks on me, a man getting pregnant, impossible! Right? "I don't honestly know. My dad would be the one to ask. Why WHAT is going on? Are you trying to tell me that I'm..." I couldn't form the words.

"According to the blood tests, you're pregnant, Kurt. You have been having morning sickness. I want to do an ultrasound to be sure."

I nod but say nothing. I'm desperately trying to comprehend what I was told. I put my hand on my stomach. I look at the doctor with a panic look on my face. "I know you want to do an ultrasound but can you wait until my husband gets here? Please?"

The doctor was about to respond when Blaine rushes in the room. He wraps me in a hug, "kurt are you okay? I have been worried about you lately. You sleep a lot more than normal and are sick a lot."

"I am ok. I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for this." I said as he sits down in the chair next to my bed. I grab his hand and intertwine my fingers with his."It turns out that the reason I'm sick all the time is because I am apparently pregnant with our baby. The doctor was about to do an ultrasound to confirm it."

Blaine went white. I put our interlocked hands on my stomach. "What do you mean you're pregnant, Kurt you're a guy. Guys can't get pregnant."

The doctor who had gone and gotten the ultrasound machine spoke up."there is a rare gene that a small number of men have. It allows for the ability to get pregnant. Are you both ready to see?"

I nod and look at Blaine who also nods. I lift my gown up, thankful they left my scrub bottoms on. I feel a cool sensation when the gel is applied. I lay back and try to control my breathing.

Two seconds later a noise comes out of the speakers. I instantly know what that noise is. It's a heartbeat. Tears well up in my eyes. I look at the doctor who nods in confirmation. I then look at Blaine who grips my hand tighter.

"Kurt! Is that?"

"Yes, my love. That's the baby's heartbeat. Are you ready to see our miracle?"

He kisses me and our foreheads touch after we break the kiss."Yes. Are we gonna be able to see what sex it's gonna be?" Blaine asked.

The doctor grinned."I have to see how far along Kurt is but if it's around the third month we should be able to tell." He turned the monitor so we could see and within minutes our baby appears on the screen. "Everything looks good, you are about three months along. And I know what you are having. Do you want to know?" He grinned already knowing our answer.

We both answered in unison. "Yes"

"Congratulations! You are having a little girl in about six months!" With that the doctor collected the machine and left the room.

Blaine put his head on my stomach and kissed it. "I have a name that would work. Can we please call her Aurora Joi Hummel-Anderson?"

Tears still streaming down my face, I card my hands through his hair, smiling and said,"I love it."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favorited and left reviews for this story! You are awesome! I want to thank my editors: Mindy &amp; Michelle! You both are amazing! Kurt's sister is introduced in this chapter. This chapter starts the next day! Enjoy! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses! _**

I wake up with a start because my stomach is doing flips. I am wrapped tightly in Blaine's arms on the couch where we fell asleep the night before. He pulls me closer as I move and try to get comfortable. "Blaine? Honey? Are you awake? I love you." I say as I kiss him.

"Yeah I'm awake. How did you sleep? I didn't sleep much at all. I was thinking about you and our baby. I believe you're pregnant but I'm still in shock." My husband says as he kisses me back and puts his hand on my stomach, which has a very slight bump to it.

I was about to reply when my sister walked in the room. I love my sister Liz completely. She latched on to Blaine right away. To her he's another brother. My sister, Eliza Shea Hummel is sixteen and she is very shy and sometimes has episodes that only I or Blaine can bring her out of. Those happen when she's overwhelmed.

"Good morning Kurt. Hi Blaine! Something's going on. Did I hear that you two are having a baby? Oh my, gosh! I'm so excited! Is Rachel the surrogate?" Liz started as she ran over to us and hugged both of us.

I giggled, "Good morning Liz! Yes you heard correctly. Please sit down next to Blaine. There is something we need to tell you about the baby."

Blaine grinned. "Good morning! To answer the next question, No Rachel isn't the surrogate. It turns out that we don't need a surrogate..." Blaine started to say but stopped when we noticed that she was looking at me as if trying to figure something out. I knew she was close to figuring it out. She and I have always had this ability to sense things about the other.

Just then her eyes got wide and bright. She squealed and said, "You're having the baby aren't you Kurtie? Oh my, gosh! I'm so excited this is awesome!"

We were all laughing and crying. "Yes Lizzie. I'm pregnant. I have to ask like I normally do when you figure things out, what gave it away?"

"You have been sick since your wedding to Blaine, you sleep more than normal and then there is the slight bump." She was so happy that she was grinning like a mad woman. "I love you guys and I am so happy and excited. Do you know what you're having yet?"

Blaine beamed and said, "We are having a little girl. Her name is Aurora Joi. We talked about it last night on the way home from the hospital and we wanted to know if you would her godmother? We love you too."

Liz was squirming in her spot. She was so beyond happy. "YES! I would be honored! Kurtie? Can I feel her kick? Please?"

"Well she hasn't kicked yet but maybe she will now! So, sure!" I put her hand on my small tummy and then Liz's grin gets wider. "Kurtie! She kicked! I felt it. It was slight but I felt it."

At the point I hadn't felt anything but a split second later I felt a slight fluttering and started crying again. "Blaine, come here! She's kicking! Hi baby Aurora! We love you! This is your daddy, Papa and aunt here. Can't wait to meet you!" All three of us had our hands on my stomach. All of a sudden a wave of nausea hits and I make a beeline for the bathroom, ruining the beautiful moment. I was getting more used to the idea of being pregnant but I will never get used to the morning sickness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I have been busy and in the beginning of a relationship. I wish to thank my editors: Mindy and Michelle! You two are awesome! Love you both! I am still not over the Glee finale! Klaine are daddies! My Klaine loving heart exploded! I know they are going to be awesome daddies! Again thank you to all of you who follow/favorite or reply! You guys are awesome! It is later the same day &amp; they have an intense make out session when Kurt gets home. Story is rated M for a reason! Enjoy! **_

~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon I am at work and have two more rounds of morning sickness. I finally take a much needed break from rooming patients. I get my phone out of my locker and I notice a bunch of flirty texts from my loving, wonderful husband. I giggle as I look around the break room to make sure I'm alone. I lay on the couch and dial Blaine's number.

"Hey you." He answers on the second ring, sounding as sexy as ever. "How are you doing?"

"Hi baby! I'm doing ok. Have had more morning sickness. Cannot wait for that to pass. I don't like working afternoons I wish I was there with you. The texts helped! I just saw them. Blaine Hummel-Anderson you are amazing! It's almost as if you knew those texts where what I needed!" I grinned and thanked heaven that my husband knew me so well.

"I did know. I know you! When are you off for the day?" Blaine said with a little desperation in his voice. I knew what that meant.

"Today is Friday so I'm off in about an hour! They are letting me rest if I need to because I have been sick and that I fainted yesterday. Just wait until they find out that I'm pregnant." I swallow back a laugh. "I need you Blaine so much! Will we have the house to ourselves when I get home?"

There is a pause as Blaine checks the calendar,"Yup! We will be alone for two hours after you get home baby! Liz is over at a friends house. I want to kiss you so bad right now!" As he said this his voice went lower than normal and went straight to my cock. I was hard.

"Um baby you have got me so turned on I can't move right now. I need to go release."

"Are you alone?"

"Blaine I'm in the break room and the door is unlocked. I can't do that here!" In all honesty it was so tempting! I had thought about it. But I couldn't risk getting caught doing that. I needed to get to the bathroom. I deep breathe and try to calm myself down.

"I know it was just a thought. See you in an hour baby. Go take care of your problem! I love you!" Blaine said laughing.

"I love you too! See you in an hour!" I hang up and make a beeline for the bathroom and very quietly as possible come as I think about my beautiful husband. This next hour was going to be the longest of my life.

About an hour and twenty minutes later I walk through the door and into the arms of my loving husband. "Hi." I say as I kiss him.

"Welcome home, my love. How was your day after we talked?" Blaine asked as we headed over to the couch. I kicked my shoes off and snuggled up to the love of my life.

"You mean after you gave me a hard on and I had to take care of it at work?" I laugh. I couldn't resist teasing him. "It was slow for a Friday. I am so glad that I have this weekend off. I just want to hang out with you and Liz. I love you so much."

"I've missed you so much. That sounds like heaven. We can watch movies and get take out. I was thinking we could take Liz somewhere fun this weekend sometime. You want to watch a movie now or..." Blaine said.

I cut him off with a passionate kiss. After we kissed for a few minutes I look in his eyes and grin."I think I want you to finish what you started earlier on the phone. I have been turned on ever since that call." I slot my leg between his and I groan when I feel that he is hard. I sped up my movements and kissed him as I moved against him. He felt so good. I remove his shirt and start kissing his chest and torso as he runs his hands through my hair and traces them down my back.

Blaine pulled my mouth to his and gave me a hungry kiss as he palmed my hardness through my scrubs. We both moan in pleasure. I knew he was close and I dipped my hand inside his boxers and massaged and it only took a few strokes and he came. I came a few seconds later. He fell on the cushions to the side of me and we tried to catch our breaths.

"I love you so much baby. That was awesome!" Blaine said and kissed me.

"I love you too" I said as I kissed him back.

We laid there intertwined for a while. We then showered and watched a movie while we waited for our food to be delivered. It was the perfect end to a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: hey guys I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but I had a lot going on since I last posted. I met Chris Colfer and shook his hand. I hope to make the updates more frequent but life is getting in the way. Also thank you to all those who fave or follow my little story! Please review! If you do I do respond to all the reviews! Enjoy! This chapter is mostly between Kurt and his sister. I really love their relationship! :) _**

Early the next day as I am getting ready for work, I hear a noise coming from down the hall. It sounds like singing and talking at the same time. I pull my scrub top over my head and go investigate. I get to Liz's room and it turns out she is singing at the top of her lungs a tune she obviously is making up as she goes along. She is also dancing around her room as she gets her books in her book bag. I smile and I pause right before I knock on the door. She stops, as I knew she would, and grins when she looks and sees that it's me at the door.

"KURTIE! Good morning big brother. Did you have a good night? I was singing and I'm writing a song for Aurora! Do you think she will like it? Did you hear me singing my song for her? Has she been kicking?" Liz said happily.

Wrapping her up in a hug, I reply as I kiss her hair, "You are in a good mood today aren't you? Yes I had a good night. How about you, did you sleep well? I heard you singing and I loved it! I think Aurora will absolutely love it. Do you want to sing it for her later when we get home? She has been kicking off and on. You are excited to be her godmother aren't you?"

"Yes I am so excited to be her aunt and godmother. I told Kimmie that I'm going to be an aunt and that you and Blaine are going to be daddies. But I didn't tell her you're having the baby. Kurtie, why couldn't I tell her? I tell Kimmie everything. She is my best friend." My sister said looking sad. "Is it because she wouldn't understand because you're a boy?"

Nodding I confirm her suspicions, "Yes, sweetie. Are you ready to go? I got early shift and you got school. You want to sing to her after we are both at home tonight, that way Blaine can hear you?"

"Ok! Let's go today is going to be a better day than yesterday! I love school." Liz said as she picked up her book bag and headed to the door. Liz had an episode yesterday at school and she was picked on afterwards. The teacher stopped it, but the damage was done and Liz came home crying. Her teacher and Kimmie waited with her till Blaine got there.

"I know you love school sweetie. Now let's go we are going to be late!" I said as I grab my messenger bag and we leave to begin our day.

My day was going great for the most part. But when I was rooming a patient, I had to call another medical assistant to finish rooming as I was having morning sickness again. I know I know I have to come clean with my work eventually, but I don't think I'm ready to go public with it yet. I have an appointment with my doctor in a few days and I will ask if I should start telling people outside of the family.

My best friend is Mel Wroe. She is a medical assistant who works with me at the doctor's office. She is so sweet and has the sweetest girlfriend. She and Liz get along great. Liz sees her as a sister. Mel is the only one I am going to tell that's not family. She has been looking at me funny for the past few days and I think she suspects.

As I come out of the bathroom, Mel comes out of the exam room, as she took over for me, and gives me a look. I pull her into an empty exam room and lock the door. It's time to come clean.

"Kurt what is going on? You fainted a few days ago and for the last few months you have been throwing up every day. I know something is up. I'm your best friend you can trust me I won't saw anything to anyone."

Taking a deep breath, I sit down and say, "I know this is going to sound crazy but I promise that it is true. What I'm going to tell you I thought was impossible but apparently I have the gene that makes it possible..."

She kneels in front of me and takes my hands in hers, "Kurt, honey, you are scaring me. Just tell me what the heck is going on..."

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out interrupting her, before I lose my nerve. "I am having a baby, Mel. I am three months along and I have the ultrasound to prove it. Apparently I have the gene that allows for men to carry. Please say something."

"That's not crazy to me. My brother had the gene too. Honey, you've been having morning sickness haven't you? That's why I had to keep covering for you." She says and smiles.

"Yeah I have been. I can't wait for that part to pass. Please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not telling anyone besides you, Blaine and Liz. As far as work knows I am just run down. I am not ready to tell anyone yet."

"I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me." Mel says as she hugs me and I knew I could trust her. She hasn't let me down and I know she would never betray me.


End file.
